The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Data validation is a common practice of conventional systems. For example, a first login service may desire to validate a user login with a second login service (e.g., in a single sign-on environment, etc.). Unfortunately, conventional validation techniques have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of validating a user login with a login service may require a specific format that may prove difficult to follow. Additionally, any errors encountered during the validation may result in cryptic error codes that may prove difficult and time-consuming to manually interpret and address. Further, errors encountered during the validation may stop the validation process from continuing. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve the interpretation and analysis of conventional validation techniques.